hamiltonmusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Jefferson
, as seen in the musical Hamilton |aka=Jefferson |born=April 13, 1743 Shadwell, Virginia |died=July 4, 1826, (aged 83) Monticello, Virginia |gender=Male |occupation=3rd President of the United States 2nd Vice President of the United States |party= Democratic-Republican |family=*Peter Jefferson (father) *Jane Randolph (mother) *Martha Wayles Skelton (wife) |first=[ What'd I Miss ] |2016=Daveed Diggs |chicago=Colby Lewis |2015 = Daveed Diggs |current = James Monroe Iglehart |tour = Chris Lee (Angelica Tour), Kyle Scatliffe (Philip Tour)|westend = Jason Pennycooke}} is the 3rd President and 2nd Vice President of the U.S. He serves as the main antagonist for the majority of Act 2. He is portrayed by Daveed Diggs in the original cast. Biography Daveed Daniele Diggs, was an amazing actor in ''Hamilton''. He chose to leave the cast not long after the departure of Lin-Manuel Miranda. His last show was on July 15, 2016. Act Two In a second cabinet meeting, Jefferson and Hamilton debate on whether the United States should assist the French in their revolution. Jefferson believed they should keep to their word as they promised in the Battle of Yorktown, however Hamilton thought they should go back on their oath and restrain from giving them military support; once again, Washington ultimately agrees with Hamilton ("Cabinet Battle #2"). This leads to Jefferson, along with Madison and Burr, to become indignant about the unwavering support Hamilton received from President George Washington and the three plotted to ruin Hamilton's political image ("Washington On Your Side"). The three men find the transactions between Hamilton and James Reynolds, and, not knowing Hamilton and being blackmailed by Reynolds and thinking Hamilton had stolen money from the government, Jefferson confronts Hamilton with the amounts. Hamilton reveals to his affair that led to the blackmail and that it was his own money but did not believe Jefferson and the other men would keep it to themselves ("We Know"). However, Jefferson is taken aback as Hamilton goes further as to publish the affair in a public document to evade dishonor but destroy his private reputation in the process ("The Reynolds Pamphlet"). The year is 1800, and Adams drops out of the presidential election. The votes are narrowed onto Jefferson and Aaron Burr; Jefferson is surprised as Hamilton publicly promotes him and gives Jefferson his vote, though the two have never agreed, and effectively ruins Burr's change at the election in the process. Jefferson then wins the Election of 1800 ("The Election of 1800"). His last appearance is in Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story when he admits that "his financial system is a work of genius" after he has tried undoing it on several occasions. Gallery Click here Category:Hamilton Musical Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Democratic-Republican Category:Revolutionary allies Category:Characters from America Category:Founding Fathers Category:Presidents Category:Act 2 Thomas Jefferson was the third president of the United States of America, the primary contributor to the United States Declaration of Independence, an intellectual and inventor, what would happen if cognitive dissonance was a person, and the founder of the University of Virginia. A controversal figure in his time and beyond, he was responsible for the embargo passed during his presidency, which dealt an enormous blow to American industry. He is best known for his presidency and his authorship of the Decleration of Indpendence, although he felt that there were so many revisions to it that the document published was far less his own work. Though not entirely contemptuous of banks, he was skeptical of centralization and made a point of advocating for farmers, mostly in the south. He married Martha Skelton, but that didn't last long, as she died in childbirth. That sent him on a downward spiral. Throughout his career, he expressed a desire to be back home, doing the things he enjoyed far more than public life- invention, paenontology, botany, astronomy, and many others I'm not going to list here because that would take all day.